scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Stitch it Together (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1999 and retired in 2011. If you can sew, you can do basic things like attach a button, fix a hem, or repair a tear. You can also learn to make clothes and even costumes for plays. It's also fun to learn a skill like embroidery, and to be able to make decorations for your home. As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Animal Sewing Card You will need: Large magazine pictures Colored yarn Glue stick Cardboard Hole puncher Tape Cut out a large picture of an animal. Glue or tape this picture onto a piece of cardboard. With an adult's help, punch holes outlining the animal. If you want, add more holes for its eyes, paws, whiskers, etc. Tape one end of the yarn to the back of the card. Wrap the other end of the yarn with tape, making a "needle" for easier threading. Thread the yarn through the holes, outlining the animal. Using more yarn, connect the holes to "color in" the animal. Add another color yarn for its eyes, whiskers, etc. Button Collage You will need: A piece of fabric (a piece of felt works well) Pencil or chalk Needle Scissors Thread Buttons of different types, colors, sizes, and shapes (some with different numbers of holes are good) Place the fabric on a table. Arrange the buttons on the fabric until you are happy with the design they make. Carefully mark where each button belongs on the fabric. Remove the buttons and place them next to the fabric. Sew on the buttons. * Button collage Christmas Tree A Real Page Turner Originally, books were sewn together using thread. You can use your sewing skills to make your own book. You will need: 3 pieces of paper all the same size Hole puncher A piece of lightweight cardboard Needle Thick thread or yarn Fabric or contact paper Tape or glue stick Fold the pieces of paper in half. Fold the cardboard in half. Place the paper between the two halves of cardboard. Thread the needle. Punch holes through the paper and cardboard near the folded edge. Carefully poke the needle through the back of the cardboard, then through the pages, two or three at a time. Once you've made it through all the pages and the front of the cardboard, turn your needle and stick it back through, just a little farther down the page. Keep doing this until you have stitched the entire book together. If you want, cover the cardboard with contact paper or fabric, attaching it with glue or tape. Use your book as a diary, a journal, or a sketchbook. * Bridging Invitations. We did this as invitations to our End of Year Ceremony. I had some used green file folders at work that I cut down to ~9 x 6", and printed an invitation insert that we folded in half and put in inside. The girls drew pictures of things we did throughout the year in it. We punched 3 holes in the side of the folder/inserts, and used thin green ribbon to sew it all together. Embroidery Embroidery is an art that uses thread to decorate fabrics. Each stitch gives the work a different look or texture. Try your hand at one of these: You will need: Scrap of fabric (a different color from the thread) Embroidery thread Embroidery needle Embroidery hoop Place the fabric inside the embroidery hoop. This will stretch the fabric and make it easier to embroider. Next, learn and practice the following stitches: The stem stitch, used to outline designs The satin stitch, used to fill in designs The cross-stitch, used to outline and fill in a design Sew What? Use your sewing skills to make something useful. You can use this beanbag for lots of different games. You will need: Two 4" x 4" pieces of fabric Needle and thread 1 cup of beans, sand, or flour Scissors Pins Pin the two pieces of fabric so that the outsides of the fabric are together - it should look like it's inside out. Stitch the two pieces together on three sides. Make sure that your stitches are close together or the bag will leak. Continue to stitch the forth side, but stop when you've got one inch left unstitched. Carefully turn the bag right side out. It may look a little squashed. Use your scissors to push out the corners of your squares. Fill the bag with beans, or sand, or flour. Don't fill it too much, or you won't be able to stitch it closed! Stitch the bag closed. Patch It All Together Make a patchwork quilt with your family or Girl Scout Troop or group. You will need: 4 squares of 4" x 4" fabric Needle and thread Pins Place the four pieces of fabric so they make one big square. Turn them over so that the "wrong side" of the fabric is showing. Pin two of the squares of fabric together, with the front, or "right side" together. Stitch them together. Repeat these steps with the other two squares. Now pin and stitch the two bigger pieces together. Turn the fabric over so the "right side" is showing. This is how patchwork quilts are made. You can attach your four squares to the ones other girls are making. Once everyone's four squares are put together, you'll have the front of the quilt. To make the quilt usable, you'll have to put a backing on it. That means you need to sew it to a solid piece of fabric. Additional Resources